After All
by Mistress Monarch
Summary: When Matt is caught singing, Mello offers some reassurances. -Slight Mello x Matt-


_Oh God. Oh _God_._

_No _way_ had that happened._

Matt dove onto his bed face first, burying his head in the greasy pillow in embarrassment. He could feel his face burning as he curled into a fetal position, wrinkling the thick downy comforter that had been smoothed out on the bed oh-so-carefully. Tears prickled uncomfortably in the corners of his ivy eyes, threatening to spill as he blinked to clear his vision.

Mello had caught him…

_Singing._

Matt could just _die_.

Mello had never heard the redhead make a noise devoid of standard speech; much less humming… but he managed to barge in just in time to hear his real singing voice. Oh _God._

For any other person, this probably would not be an issue. In fact, it would probably be nice if someone walked in on you practicing on some mezzo – soprano, so they could help you, compliment you, or even sing along. But for Matt, this was a problem of great proportions. For reasons unknown, it was assumed throughout the Wammy's House that Matt had a superb voice that could make songbirds jealous. Ironically, one of the boy's quirks was a fear of making his friends take back what they had said.

…Do you see the problem now?

Additionally, Matt was extra sensitive about his voice. Double whammy.

But what bothered the gamer most about this particular situation is that Mello had the most rich, flowing voice that he had ever heard… almost like the chocolate he always ate had added its sweetness to his voice. Matt was sure his voice could never compare, and he was positive that his best friend would taunt him for it as long as they were together.

So when the blond fireball walked into the empty common room and heard his partner in crime singing _Breath _by his favorite band, _Breaking Benjamin_, and Matt noticed him standing there with an intrigued expression while snapping away at his chocolate, the gamer had bolted to his room, trying his hardest not to cry, which leads us to where we are now.

So caught up in his flood of emotions, poor Matt didn't notice Mello in all his glory quietly open the door and sit down softly on the foot of his friend's bed.

Mello sat in silence for a good five minutes, just contemplating what to say next, when the curled form adjacent from him shuddered slightly. The chocoholic raised a graceful eyebrow, his cool, cerulean gaze directed at the stripe – clad boy. _Poor guy, _Mello thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Mello's head, and he let a smirk crawl onto his aristocratic features like a spider.

Slowly, his lips parted as he tried to remember the lyrics of what his friend had been singing only fifteen minutes ago. Even though he only knew the first verse and the chorus, if his plan worked accordingly, Matt would be able to help with that. With that thought, Mello began to sing, using the sweetest, most alluring voice he could muster.

_I see nothing in your eyes_

_And the more I see, the less I like_

_Is it over yet?  
In my head..._

Matt started at the sudden noise and the familiar tune. Who turned on his stereo? Wait… there were no accompanying instruments. Someone was… _singing to him?_

The gamer rolled over, eyes widening as he spied an even, blond bob of hair and the back of a baggy black shirt. Mello?!

As he stared, Mello turned to face him, a childish gleam in his blue eyes and a grin playing on his lips. He outstretched a hand for Matt to help himself up with, and continued.

_I know nothing of your kind…_

_And I won't reveal your evil mind_

_Is it over yet?  
I can't win!_

Mello almost laughed as his buddies' eyes went wide and a Cheshire smile split his face. He grabbed Mello's outstretched hand and pulled himself up to sit facing his friend. Still grinning, Matt picked up where the blond left off, smoothing his kinked hair.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find a fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way,_

_Get away_

_Please…_

Mello laughed, and they both belted out the chorus together between fits of giggles.

_You take the breath right out of me!  
You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You've gotta fight just to make it through,_

'_Cause I will be the death of you!_

The teens roared in laughter, tears glistening in Matt's eyes and Mello clutching his sides with the force of his cackling. They both fell back on the bed as the giggle fit subsided. Matt hastily wiped his tears away and tried to catch his breath.

They both lay there for a long moment, both not wanting to speak for fear of ruining the gentle, out of character moment. Finally, after a long minute, Mello rolled to face his companion, and hoarsely mumbled, "Matt?"

"Hnn…?" Matt replied sleepily.

"I think your voice is really nice."

Matt's eyes lit up. "Really, Mel?"

"Really," Mello said sincerely. Then he smiled softly, ruffled his partner's scruffy red hair and stood, pulling the embarrassed gamer up with him. "Now what say we go get some lunch?"

"Sounds awesome, Blondie."

Mello sneered and cuffed Matt on the shoulder as said boy burst into a new fit of laughter, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

Maybe being caught wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
